Down in Flames
by Ella Anders
Summary: Domino has come under attack and it is up to Daphne to protect Bloom, will the two make it out alive? AU


**Down in Flames**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow S.r.l and Viacom. I do not own or profit from anything.**

* * *

><p>"Daphne, take your sister and run." My mother yelled as she thrust my one month old sister in my arms. I look up at her as she wraps her arms around me and my sister. "Always remember I love you both, but you need to flee from here at once. Go find some place safe to stay. I promise you your father and I will find you."<p>

I feel her kiss the top of my head, "Come with us!" I call as tears trickle down my cheek. Like a good mother she makes them go away. In her eyes I can see something I have never seen in them before; fear. Complete and total terror.

She shakes her head, "I can't, I am the queen I can't leave my kingdom. I must help your father." She stands, her blue and pink ball grown is tattered, hair a mess, and her exposed skin has a few scratches and cuts. At this moment she no longer appears as a queen, but a hero. As she goes to speak again there is a loud bang on the wooden door that divides us from the battle.

A wicked voice cackles, it warns us to open the doors…or else. Mother stands her ground; she arms herself to fight with everything she has. "Go, now!" She screams, I start to run away as I do I hear my mother scream. My heart aches, I was a fairy too, I held the flame yet I was useless to help save the world I was princess of. "Mom," I cry as I run down one destroyed hall to the next.

My mind races as I try to find my way to my room, if I am going to save I must get to my magic books. Why hadn't I taken learning magic more seriously? Questions powered and provoked by fear haunt my thoughts, what will I do once I get to my room? Where will Bloom and I go for protection? What will become of mother and father? Will I ever see my family again?

"Aw look sisters; here is Princess Daphne and little Bloom." I turn and gasp. The witches have found me, I walk backwards towards the wall until my back us up against it, and they have me surrounded.

"What do you want from me? I have nothing you want." Bloom starts to cry, I try my best to comfort her. But I am not mother; I do not have her touch.

One of them snicker, "Oh really? You mean to tell me the crown princess of Domino doesn't possess the Dragon's Flame."

"No, I only have the power of fire." A lie that I pray they do not catch onto. I see their eyes look onto Bloom. "Neither does my sister, she doesn't have powers! She takes after great-grandmother Fira." It was true; there had been members of the royal blood line that hadn't been graced with the powers.

They look at each other, not sure as to believe I am that weak and Bloom is the powerless. "Let us be."

"Dear child, do you believe we are _that_ stupid? We know that baby has the flame; her magical energy is too strong to cover up. Give her us and we will make your death less painful. Maybe if you are dark enough we will spare you and raise you to become our daughter."

My eyes narrowed, I couldn't believe they would even go there. "I will never become one of you evil things." Probably going to regret that, it isn't like the odds are in my favor at the moment.

They were angered, "Daphne you have no idea what you have just done. Now you and your sister will suffer as your world is."

"I am not afraid of what you will do to me." Aunt Faragonda always told me to never show my fear to an enemy.

"She's strong," comments one of the sisters to the others.

"You are right sister, hurting her will be useless." I feel somewhat relief. "But hurting her sister will not only bother the small child but her as well."

"NO!" I scram; I will not allow Bloom to be hurt because of me.

"Too late to argue with us Princess, her fate is sealed." The three formed a triangle and started chanting a spell in Latin.

A sphere of darkness comes towards Bloom; it is so bright I can't see. I look away and at the witches. "What did you do to her?"

The just laugh as I see what is wrong with my sister, my heart stops; Bloom isn't bereaving. "You killed her…you….you-"

"Witches, why yes thank you." I run away with my sister at hand, "Don't even bother to hide fairy, you will not be spared."

I don't care what they say, as I finally make it to my room. I put Bloom on my bed; maybe it isn't too late to save her. I at least have to try. I close my eyes and connect to my inner power.

"Daphne," Bloom's tiny voice calls. Pulling my hands away I smile as I pick her up and hug her. Joyful that she isn't gone. Then I remember the battle, I don't have much time.

"Okay what do we need?" I grabbed a large bag and fill it with all of my magic text books, some clothing for myself and Bloom, a family photo, and a few jewels that I can trade in for money so we can survive wherever we go. After I double check I have everything we will need, I pluck Bloom off my bed and open a portal to the only non-magical place I know the witches will never look for us at- Earth. Without looking back I enter the portal and leave all I have ever known behind. What a sigh to see a princess leaving her world in such a state.

It was time to start a new life in and unknown world; I could only image what was in store for us, Magix help us.


End file.
